The invention relates to a sliding-guide element and to a table-top fastening system for fastening a table-top in a movable manner.
Specific types of tables, in particular office desks, are constructed such that the tabletop can be moved relative to the table frame in a horizontal direction and in particular away from and towards the user. This is the case in particular if there is arranged on the frame underneath the tabletop a cable duct, a cable box or the like which, during normal use of the table, is to be covered by the tabletop, but at the same time is also to be easy to access from above, for example for inserting cables, connecting plugs, etc.
As is known, a wide variety of carriage guide systems are used to movably fasten a tabletop to a table frame. However, these carriage guide systems suffer from the disadvantage that they have a relatively complex construction and they complicate the assembly of the tabletop on the table frame.
The object of the invention is that of providing a sliding-guide element and a tabletop-fastening system by means of which a tabletop can be movably fastened to a table frame in a manner which is as fast, simple and economical as possible and which allows the tabletop to be moved in a reliable, smooth and precise manner on the table frame.